Fairytale AU
by bowsie22
Summary: Cinderella  with  Kurt  as  Cinderella, Sue  as  the  Fairy  Godmother  and  Blaine  as  the  prince


**Summary:** Cinderella with Kurt as Cinderella, Sue as the Fairy Godmother and Blaine as the prince.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Slash, mention of mpreg

**Pairings:** Blaine/Kurt

**Kurtrella**

Once upon a time, a teenage boy lived in a large house with his stepmother and two stepbrothers. This boy's name was Kurt. His brother's were Dave and and Azimio. His stepmother's name was Shelby. Kurt hated her. After his birth mother's death, Burt, his father had married that witch. Kurt had been six at the time. His father had died in a horse riding accident when Kurt was ten and the boy wasn't entirely convinced that Shelby had nothing to do with that. And now, six years later? Kurt was a slave in his own home. He had to clean up after everyone, barely got any food and did everything his family told him to.

"KURT!"

"Coming Dave."

He hated this. He had no freedom. The only time he got away was when he had to do errands in town.

"Kurt! Don't make me wait. You know I hate waiting."

"I'm coming."

Kurt stood up and walked slowly up the stairs. He hated Dave the most. The older boy treated him like a slave and would hit or whip him for no reason.

"What can I do for you Dave?"

"Azimio and I need some things in town. Here's a list. Hurry back."

Kurt took the money from the jar in the kitchen and headed for the town. He took a deep breath of the fresh air. Shelby liked incense, so the house stank of it.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Mercedes. How's things?

"I can't complain. Unlike you. New bruise on your wrist?"

"Yeah, I annoyed Azimio and he grabbed me too tight when he threw me into my room."

"Why do you stay there?"

"Where else can I go? You don't have enough room and neither do Artie or Tina."

"I know sweetie. Now, what do you need?"

The two friends walked through the market, enjoying the day away from all their responsibilities. For Kurt, he enjoyed the time away from his so called family. When thy left the fabric hop, the people were whispering about the prince. Kurt grabbed the arm of one of the shopkeepers.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"The prince is in the market with his friends."

"Why is the prince here?"

"He's shopping I guess. Blaine is the prince. He doesn't need an explanation."

"There he is!"

The crowds parted as the prince and his followers walked through the market. Blaine was in the lead, followed by his guards, Puck, Finn and Mike.

"Wow. He's handsome."

Kurt agreed with Mercedes. Blaine was perfect. Pity he'd never be interested in a servant. He blushed as the price ran an appreciative eye over him. Kurt swore as he saw the clock. He had to get home and get the dinner.

* * *

Blaine rolled his eyes as Finn and Puck started arguing, again. He sent a pleading look to Mike, a personal guard and Puck's husband. Mike wrapped his arms around Puck's shoulders and whispered something, dirty no doubt, in his ear. Puck smiled and wrapped his arm around the Asian's waist. Blaine smiled at his friends. He wanted that. Why hadn't he found it yet? Was he too picky? His parents had said he could be with a man or woman, once he was happy. Blaine had dated a lot of people, but no one who made him...oh dear God. Who was that? The young man was simply beautiful. Brown hair, pale skin, shining blue eyes and pouty full lips. Before Blaine could approach him, the man turned around and ran off. What the hell? Was he scared of Blaine or something?

"Blaine, you ok?"

"Yes. I just saw someone. Have we set a date for the ball?"

"Yes. The invitations were sent out this morning."

"To all houses in the kingdom?"

"Yes Blaine. With instructions for all eligible man and woman in that house to come to the ball. We told you this about fifty times already."

"I know. Just making sure."

Good. So the blue eyed boy was going to be at the ball. Blaine was actually excited now.

* * *

Kurt got home just as the post arrived. He gathered it up and walked inside. Shelby was in the living room playing piano, while Azimio and Dave were plotting something. How to make Kurt more miserable probably.

"What's that Kurt?"

"The post ma'am."

"Give it here. Then you need to put all those purchases away, cook dinner and get our rooms ready for when we go to bed."

"Yes ma'am."

Kurt started emptying the bags. Twenty minutes later, he started on the dinner. When he heard Shelby scream, he dropped a plate.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

She seemed fine. Shelby was dancing around the room, holding a letter in her hands. Kurt could see the royal seal on it.

"The prince is having a ball to pick his spouse. Whoever he chooses will rule the kingdom alongside him one day. All eligible men and women are invited. And one of my sons is going to be chosen."

"But Mom, neither me or Azimio can carry children."

"That doesn't matter. He can impregnate someone else and you can raise the child as yours. Kurt, we'll need new clothes. Go into the market and pick up some silk and crushed velvet. You already know our measurements. You'll have to get us all new clothes from Dolce and Gabanna and then alter them. Hurry boy. The ball is in four days. You have to have our clothes altered and book a carriage to the ball. I'll RSVP."

"What about me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you said all eligible men. I'm an eligible man and I can carry children."

"You're a servant Kurt! Why would the prince want you?"

"I...I don't know."

Shelby smiled at the young man, exchanging a scheming look with Dave and Azimio.

"Tell you what Kurt. We'll make a deal. If you get all your chores done on the day of the ball, as well as getting us prepared, you can go."

"Really?"

"Really."

Kurt was shocked. Shelby was being kinda nice. This was odd. But he would work hard and get all his chores done and go to the ball. He'd be happy just seeing the prince again.

* * *

Four days later, Kurt had finally finished altering his family's clothes. Now all he had to do was give them to them and help Shelby into her dress.

"Here Ma'am, your dress. Do you like it?"

"It' sufficient. Hurry, we only have twenty minutes before we're leaving. Have you finished your chores?"

"Yes Ma'am. I just need a couple of minutes to get ready."

"I see. Well, good for you. Dave! Azimio!"

"Yes mother?"

"Lock Kurt in his room. He might ruin your chance with Blaine. We can't have that, can we?"

Dave and Azimio grabbed Kurt and threw him into his room, Shelby locking the door behind him.

"Bye bye dear. We'll bring you back something nice."

Kurt pounded on the door, begging to be let out, but he knew it was hopeless. As he heard the horses hooves, which signaled the departure of his family, he fell to the ground, sobbing.

"Ladyface, stop those tears and get down here pronto!"

What the hell? Kurt looked out his window and gaped at the blond woman standing in the yard. She was wearing a scowl, a velour tracksuit and she was carrying a wand. Once again, what the hell?

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sue Sylvester. You're fairy godmother. Now get down here! I will not repeat myself again."

"But I can't. The doors are locked."

"Are you serious? Ladyface, when I was your age, I was fighting groups of ogres. Without my wand. Now get down here!"

With a flick of her wand, Sue unlocked the doors in the house. Kurt walked slowly downstairs. He was a bit intimidated by this fairy. And why didn't she have wings? Kurt would ask, but she'd probably give him a body full of acne. He finally get to the yard and gulped as Sue looked him over.

"No, no. This won't do. You cannot go to the ball in those rags."

"Ball? The royal ball?"

"Yes, the royal ball. What other one could I be talking about. You're lucky. You're exactly Blaine's type."

"You know the prince's type?"

"Of course. I'm the queen's fairy godmother as well. I'm still hoping she'll wish away her husband's awful hair."

"I like King Will's hair."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I have nothing to wear and no way to get there. What am I going to do?"

"Hello, fairy godmother here. You know magic wand and all. So, here are your clothes."

With a wave of her wand, no sparkles, Sue Sylvester does not do sparkles, Kurt was wearing an Armani suit. He was in love.

"This is amazing."

"I know. Sue Sylvester know her fashion. Now that pumpkin can be your carriage, those mice you horses and...do you have a dog?"

"No."

"Damn it! Ok, then this...bucket can be your groomsman. I always was good at thinking on my feet."

Kurt was in awe. Sue was pretty awesome.

"One rule. You have to be back by midnight. That's when the magic ends. We clear?"

"Crystal. Can I go?"

"Yes. Go."

She disappeared as the carriage set off. Kurt was so excited. Finally, a chance to be close to the prince.

* * *

"Bored, bored, bored. I'm so bored."

"Blaine, stop talking."

"Sorry dad. Where's mom?"

"Making sure none of the linens or curtains are stained."

"Why aren't you with her?"

"Because we're concerned about you. You haven't shown any interest in any of the men or women that are here."

"Dad, I'm going to have to stop you there because I just saw the man of my dreams."

Will smiled to himself as Blaine walked towards a young man who had just walked in the door. Maybe the ball would be a success.

"May I have this dance?"

Kurt jumped, startled by the man behind him.

"Prince Blaine? You want to dance with me?"

"Of course. You're the only person here who interests me. Shall we?"

Kurt blushed as Blaine led him onto the dance floor, aware of the eyes on him, aware of the fact that his family could see him. Well, they were all idiots so they probably wouldn't recognize him without soot and dirt covering him. He hummed in pleasure as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist, placing Kurt's arms around the Prince's shoulders. Kurt was so close he could feel the other boy's body heat. It was nice. He took a deep breath and rested his head on Blaine' shoulders. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the feelings running through his body. This was amazing. He wasn't sure how long they had been dancing, but when he looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight.

"My Prince, forgive me. I have to leave."

"Wait, don't I get to see you again?"

"Maybe."

Probably not. Kurt was a servant, a slave. The prince would never want him. The clock began to chime as it hit midnight.

"I have to go."

Kurt ran from the castle, not noticing the handkerchief that fell out of his pocket. He passed by the mice, bucket and pumpkin as his suit turned back into his rags, tears streaming down his face. He hated this. He just wanted to be happy. He reached his home and threw himself onto his bed. What could he do now?

* * *

Emma was concerned. And Will was no help. He was off playing the piano, trying to teach Finn, Puck and Mike how to play. She sprayed more cleaner onto her writing desk and scrubbed. Blaine had met someone last night. That young man had ensnared her son and Emma was going to make sure that he got him.

"SUE!"

"What? I was busy. Do you think you're my only godchild? You're not!"

"Sue, calm down. I need your help for Blaine. He met someone at the ball last night."

"Let me guess, small, slender, blue eyes and a ladyface?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Trust me, they don't need my help. Fate has great plans for them. See you Emma. Remember, you still have wishes left and Will still has that awful hair."

* * *

"Why are we doing this?"

"Puck, you remember when you found Mike?"

Puck smiled at the quite Asian riding next to him.

"Sure do. Greatest day of my life."

"And you found him by comparing the teeth marks left after you bit him at the ball the night before, with all eligible men in the town. All I have to do is smell the men."

"How do you know what he smells like?"

"He dropped his handkerchief last night. So, I'll compare scents."

"Not creepy at all."

"Shut up Puck."

* * *

Kurt sighed as he made lunch. He'd been depressed all day. What was he thinking, going to the ball? Blaine was a dream, something unattainable. The only good thing was Shelby bitching about some whore taking the attention of the prince all night long. He heard a knock on the door and went to open it. He squeaked as he saw the prince. Blushing, he bowed down in a sign of respect.

"Your highness, how can I help you?"

"We need to see all the eligible men in this house. I have found my future spouse."

"I see. Come in."

Shelby and her sons shot up from their seats.

"My Prince. I have heard you have found a spouse. You believe it to be one of my sons."

Blaine ran a critical eye over Dave and Azimio.

"No. They're too tall and broad."

"My lord. The ballroom was dark and my sons were wearing slimming outfits. Please, give them a chance."

"Fine."

He signaled to Mike and Puck, who each rubbed a handkerchief over the two boy's necks. Blaine sniffed Dave's handkerchief first.

"God. This smells like sweat and BO. Its awful. Give me the other. No this smells like leather."

"If I may my lord, what does your future spouse smell like?"

"Like vanilla and honey, with a hint of jasmine. He smells perfect."

Mike smiled as he saw the young, slender servant blush as Blaine described the scent.

"Ma'am, who's that by there?"

"Oh, he's just a servant. He wasn't at the ball last night."

"Still, we should try. Puck."

"Sure thing love."

Puck gently wiped Kurt's neck and handed the cloth to Blaine. He sniffed it and a smile broke out on his face.

"Yes! You're him! You're the man I met last night."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes he is Shelby."

"And who are you?"

"Sue Sylvester, fairy godmother. And that's my godchild. And he is the boy Blaine was with last night. Now you are going to step away and let these two have they happily after. We clear?"

She brandished her wand threateningly at Kurt's family, who all agreed.

Blaine took Kurt back to his castle and they were soon wed. Kurt gave birth to twins within their first year of marriage, who they called Wes and David. Sue still hung around, hoping someone would wish to get rid of Will's hair. Will and Emma doted on their new family. Kurt didn't hear from his family again, he was fairly certain Sue had something to do with that. She was kinda evil for a fairy godmother. And let's not forget the most important part.

They all lived happily ever after.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. I really don't know where this came from. Let me know what you think.


End file.
